Twilight screws up
by Rainbow-dash 110
Summary: Twilight loves to learn new spells but what happens when she screws up? Rated T for language and violence in later chapters. Please R and R this is my first fanfic and i really want the input.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own My Little Pony or any of the characters._

Twilight Screws Up

Twilight could hardly wait. After three months of waiting she was finally ready to try out the time travel spell. She just needed some ponies to try it out on.

"Spike could you do me a favor?"

"What is it twilight?" the purple dragon asked as he looked up from his chores.

"I need you to round up my friends. Tell them to meet me here in an hour."

Spike nodded and headed out to find the rest of the mane six. He knew that Twilight had been working on a new spell for some time now and he was somewhat curious as to what it was. He knew that he would find out shortly and ran off to carry out twilight's bidding.

"So lemme git this straight, we are gonna help you with this new spell sugarcube?" asked Applejack.

"Why yes you are. I needed somepony to test it out on."

"You cant be SERIOUS!" exclaimed Rarity, " I will not be used as somepony's guinea pig!"

"Ooh I love guinea pigs! They're my favorite!" Pinkie Pie chimed in bouncing in place.

"Don't worry, I would never do anything that may put you guys in harms way." And with that Twilight's horn began to glow. There was a sudden flash of light and then everything went black.

"Owwwwwww my head…" Rainbow Dash said as she tried to sit up. The whole world seemed to be spinning and Dash had a horrible headache. Dash closed her eyes and tried to focus. Slowly the spinning stopped and Rainbow was able to take stock of her surroundings. She was lying on a street corner. The street was not dirt or stone like she was used to. Instead it was made out of a smooth black substance. It was dark out. A number of strange lights attached to poles illuminated the street. Dash turned around. She was sitting in front of a building. A sign over the door said BAR in green letters.

" Hey lady!" A voice called out. "Are you ok?"

Rainbow was startled and quickly turned to face the street. A creature stood on the other side. It was nothing like Dash had ever seen before. It walked on two legs and had no fur save for a small mane on top of its head.

"Yeah I'm fine," Dash answered "but may I ask what the hell you are?"

The creature looked confused and slightly irritated by Dash's remark.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm a human just like you! Look lady I think you have had a little too much to drink for tonight." The human then turned around and walked away down the street.

"_Human? I'm a pony. Man what the hell is going on here?"_ Rainbow got up off the ground and turned around to face the bar. She saw her reflection in the mirror for the first time. Dash almost had an aneurism.

"WTF?" Dash yelled. She was standing on two legs. Her sky blue fur had been replaced with creamy colored skin, blue jeans, and a leather pilot jacket. Instead of hooves she had hands. Her tail was gone and her mane was done up in a pony tail. Worst of all, her wings were gone.

"What happened to me? Where are my wings? Where am I?" Dash began to run down the street. She needed to find Twilight and the rest of the mane 6.

Chapter 2

Rainbow dash searched high and low for hours yet she could not find any of her friends. Dash was just about to give up when she heard a voice behind her.

"Rainbow Dash, is that you?"

Dash turned around to face a dark alley.

"Who's there?" asked Dash.

"It's us, Applejack and Fluttershy." Two people came out of the alley towards Dash. One was taller than the other. She had long blond hair tied up in a knot at the end. She was wearing blue jeans, a flannel shirt, and a cowgirl hat. The other person had long pink hair. She was wearing a loose fitting yellow sweater and a skirt.

"AJ, Fluttershy! I am so glad to see you guys! How did you know it was me?"

"Well um, your hair kinda helped…" whispered Fluttershy.

Rainbow look up, her hair was still rainbow colored and was still messy.

"Oh yeah the hair, haha" Rainbow laughed. "So have you guys seen Twilight or any of the other ponies?"

"No we haven't, but seeing as we found you we should probably start looking," Fluttershy said. The others nodded and the three headed out to look for their friends.

Twilight looked up from her glass. Things were going horribly wrong. She had messed up the spell. Instead of going a few minute into the past, she had teleported herself and her friends into another dimension. Twilight was not a drinker but she needed a drink or five. She was on her sixth dark and stormy when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Twilight darling, is that you?"

Twilight turned around to see a human Rarity standing behind her.

"Oh Rarity, I have really messed up this time. I screwed up the spell. What am I going to do? How am I going to explain this to Princess Celestia?" Twilight was closed to tears and the alcohol was not helping her mental state.

"Darling, don't worry we will get this all worked out." Rarity said with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Rainbow Dash couldn't walk any further. She was not used to walking on two legs and her feet killed. Rainbow wanted nothing more than to get her wings back.

"How much further are we going to walk before we find a place to rest?" Rainbow moaned.

"Now sugarcube, we need to find Twilight and the others as soon as possible," replied Applejack.

Rainbow groaned; she knew that Applejack would not give up until they had found their friends even if it meant total exhaustion. Dash turned around, Fluttershy was not faring much better. She had fallen behind the other two and was clearly in need of rest.

"Applejack, I don't think that Fluttershy can go on much longer," Dash said putting a hand on her friends shoulder.

Applejack stopped for the first time in hours. Rainbow was right, Fluttershy was completely spent.

"You ok there sugarcube?" Applejack yelled back to Fluttershy.

"Don't worry about me, I can make it," Fluttershy replied through pants.

"No you can't. We need to find a place to rest," Applejack said. She had almost forgotten that Fluttershy was with them.

"There has to be an inn around here somewhere," said Rainbow. The three nodded and began to take stock of their surroundings. They had been so focused on finding their friends that they had not taken the time to figure out where they were. To their left was a large entrance labeled _Fenway Park: Gate E_. To their right was a line of restaurants. A large banner was hung across the street. The banner said _Yawkey Way Home of Fenway Park and the Boston Red Sox_.

"So we must be in Boston," Rainbow said clearly confused.

"Wherever in Equestria that is…" Applejack looked equally confused.

"Girls, I don't think we are in Equestria anymore," Fluttershy looked downright terrified. "So about finding a place to sleep…"

"Oh right, a place to sleep. Look there's an inn down the road," Applejack replied pointing to a Comfort Inn.

"Do we have any bits to pay for this?" Asked Dash.

"I have one hundred bits," said Fluttershy reaching into her bag. "My bits are gone!"

"What do you mean gone?" Dash and Applejack asked simultaneously.

"They are gone. All I have are these pieces of paper!" Fluttershy said pulling out four twenty's.

"Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy… is that you?" A voice called out from down the street. The three turned around to see a pair of people running towards them. In the early morning light it was difficult to make out their faces but as they drew near it became clear who they were.

"Twilight! Rarity! How did you find us?" Dash yelled out.

"Dumb luck darling," said Rarity.

"Has anypony seen Pinkie?" Twilight asked.

"No we couldn't find her," replied Applejack.

"Well we simply can't continue searching right now. Poor Fluttershy looks like a wreak and I for one need my beauty sleep," Rarity said.

"Well there is an inn down the road but all of my bits have disappeared," said Fluttershy. "All I have are these funny pieces of paper."

"Let me see those," said Twilight grabbing the papers. "They seem to be some sort of currency. I know that the griffons use a sort of paper currency similar to this."

"Well then that settles it. We will rent a room at the inn and look for Pinkie once we have all gotten some sleep," Rarity says yawning. The five head for the inn. Opening the door they take a look around. They are in a sort of lobby. A table with books and some plants sits in the middle of the room. There are some chairs and couches placed around the room. The lobby is dominated by a large wooden desk. A tired man sits behind the desk. He is fiddling with a strange device and drinking from a steaming mug. The mug has a picture of a fat orange cat on it and the words "I Hate Mondays" are written along the bottom. The group approaches the desk.

"Excuse me? May we rent a room for the night?" Twilight asks.

"Just a sec I need to finish this text," the man replies.

"Text? What in Equestria is a text?" Dash asks confused.

"A text, a text message… you know a message you send someone with your cell phone," the man replied looking almost as confused as the girls.

"Cell phone?" asked Rarity.

"Nevermind. So you wanted a room? How many beds do you want?" The man asked.

"Five beds please," said Twilight getting out the money.

"We don't have any rooms with five beds. Our largest room is the executive suite and it's taken. Besides it only has three beds. I can get you a two bed room for ninety dollars," the man said putting down his phone.

"Looks like we are going to be sharing beds girls," said Twilight handing over the cash. "Well lets go find our room."


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the next part of the story. I'm sorry about the long wait but I have been busy. Hope you like it and remember to leave reviews._

Chapter 4

The room was fairly average size for a hotel. By the door there was a small bathroom. Across from the bathroom was a closet. The main room contained two beds, a tv, two chairs, and a small table covered with various forms of literature.

"So who gets the beds?" asked Applejack.

"I say we have two in each bed and then somepony gets the chair." Twilight responded.

"So who gets the chair?" asked Rainbow Dash. The five looked at each other. No one wanted to have to sleep in the chair. After a minute of blank expressions Twilight finally spoke up.

"I will take the chair. I fall asleep in chairs studying all of the time."

"Well no that that is settled we should get to sleep. I for one need my beauty sleep." Rarity said yawning. The four climbed into their beds and Twilight hopped onto the chair.

The ally was cold and dark. Just the way he liked it. He laughed to himself as he watched the dirty brown rats fight among each other.

"You cannot find harmony can you?" He asked the rats. "Well don't worry, I hate harmony." He threw his head back and laughed. Discord knew he would enjoy this new world.

A slight rain had started to fall. The pink haired women stirred and awoke. Pinkie had been completely lost since the incident. She knew that she was on a small island but only now could she see enough to do any exploring. She had looked around briefly last night before deciding to go to be. Now she wanted to explore the island.

Pinkie began walking across the beach. The air was cool and she pulled her thin jacket tightly around herself. Save for a few crabs the beach was mostly barren. It was mostly rock with some scattered driftwood. Pinkie looked out across the water. There were a number of other small islands surrounding hers. In the distance, she could see the outline of what she guessed to be a city. She turned her attention to the interior of the island. The island was only a half mile long and the interior was very small. There was about two and a half acres of woods and nothing else. As Pinkie searched she soon discovered that there was no fresh water on the island. Pinkie had to get off the island.

She looked back out across the water and noticed that there were a good number of boats.

"That's it! I will flag down one of those boats to take me to shore." She said to herself. She went back into the woods and began searching for a long branch. She quickly found what she was looking for and returned to the beach. She took off her jacket and tied one of the sleeves to the branch to serve as a flag. Pinkie raised her makeshift flag into the air and began to wave it around.

Jeff hummed a tune to himself as he motored across Boston harbor. The fall striper run had reached its peak and Jeff expected to boat some nice fish. He pushed down the throttle and smiled as the twin Yamaha engines pushed his 25 foot pro line through the water. Jeff then noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw what looked to be a person waving a flag out on one of the island.

"_What the hell?_" Jeff thought to himself. He began steering his boat towards the island.


End file.
